Découverte
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Alors qu'elle rentre discrètement en salle commune, Hermione se fait surprendre aux petites heures de la matinée.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Alors qu'elle rentre discrètement en salle commune, Hermione se fait surprendre aux petites heures de la matinée.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent en rien.

Note : bien que Severus ne soit pas physiquement présent j'ai préféré mettre ce texte sous ce pairing.

Note 2 : se déroule lors de la deuxième 7ème année/8ème année.

XXXXX

_**Découverte.**_

XXXX

Hermione fût soulagée quand elle arriva dans sa salle commune.

Il était près de 6h30 du matin, elle était gelée et fatiguée mais n'avait eût d'autre choix que celui de revenir gentiment chez les Gryffondors, comme _**il**_ le lui avait conseillé.

Une petite lumière éclaira soudainement la pièce.

Elle eût la présence d'esprit d'essayer de se cacher mais fût interpellée avant d'y arriver.

-N'y pense même pas Hermione !

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Harry….

Une impression de quasi déjà-vu s'installa.

Harry était assis dans le même fauteuil que Neville lors de leur première année lorsqu'ils étaient tous partis _**jouer**_ aux échecs…

Elle balbutia.

-Ha... Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

-Je te retourne la question.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse plausible.

-La bibliothèque !

Il leva un sourcil curieux.

-Oui ?

-J'y ai passé ma soirée et je me suis assoupie et…

-Tu sais que tu mens mal Hermione !?

Elle détourna automatiquement les yeux pour découvrir l'objet qu'il avait en mains.

Oh. Oh.

La carte des Maraudeurs….

Elle releva très vite les yeux après ça.

-Harry ! Quoique tu aies pu voir ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Il était calme, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle devine ce qu'il pense.

-Oh ? Et je suis sensé croire quoi exactement ?!

-Bah…

Elle évita à nouveau son regard.

-Donc tu faisais quoi avec Snape ?

Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle lui envoya un sourire forcé.

-C'est bête, vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le saches…. Tu sais que je prends des cours avancés, en Potions notamment, et pour mon projet j'avais besoin d'être là-bas ce soir….

Il releva encore une fois un sourcil sceptique.

-Toute la nuit ?!

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

-J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de vérifier la carte avant de m'endormir. Il était 1h passée et ton nom était à côté de celui de Snape quand je vous ai vu _***disparaitre***_ je-ne-sais-où.

L'anxiété d'Hermione se calma un peu quand elle comprit que les quartiers privés des professeurs n'étaient pas présents sur cette fichue carte, mais elle réalisa aussi que ça avait attisé la curiosité de son meilleur ami.

-Et… ?!

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir alors toutes les trente minutes je vérifiais si ton nom n'était pas réapparu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en jaugeant son ami.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni révolté ou inquiet. Il avait l'air sincèrement curieux.

Elle se posa alors la question de savoir si elle devait tout lui dire et ne remarqua pas qu'il était également en train de l'examiner.

-Et pendant tout ce temps où je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'ai réfléchis. Tu veux savoir à quoi ?

Elle avança un timide «oui», craignant ses conclusions.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que la carte ne montrait pas. On ne peut pas transplaner de l'intérieur de château donc vous y étiez encore…. Et la réponse m'est venue toute seule…. Ce qui n'apparait pas sur la carte ce sont les appartements privés des professeurs. Ça semble logique.

-Oh ?!

Harry la détailla longuement avant de poser sa question.

-Dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les _**appartements privés**_ de Severus Snape pendant plus de cinq heures ?!

Aie.

-Ca aussi ça fait partit de ton projet scolaire !?

Elle fût surprise.

-Tu es en colère ?

-Non. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le _**voyais**_.

Elle essaya mollement une pirouette.

-On voit le professeur Snape tous les jours Harry !

Pirouette qu'elle regretta quand elle vit la lueur blessée passer dans son regard.

Il enchaina comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps vous deux ?

Elle croisa son regard.

-Tu crois que je couche avec lui ?!

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

-Oui.

-Tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, de…

-Je sais tout ça Hermione, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Elle soupira, vaincue.

-Depuis quelques semaines seulement.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je lui parlais beaucoup lorsqu'il faisait sa rééducation, on a quitté le mode «étudiant/professeur» puisqu'il n'était pas sensé reprendre son poste.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en chuchotant.

-Mais vous avez quand même continué alors qu'il est revenu ici ?!

-Tu en parles comme si on était toujours en train de…

Elle s'arrêta devant la grimace de son meilleur ami.

-On ne fait rien de mal Harry.

Il lui sourit.

-Non mais attends que McGonagall ne l'apprenne.

-Harry !

-C'est bon Hermione c'est certainement pas moi qui le lui dirai !

Elle souffla, délestée d'un poids.

-Donc tu n'es pas… dégoûté ou surpris par tout ça ?

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

-Dégoûté ? Non. Surpris ? Un peu. … Tu sais un jour, si ça devient vraiment sérieux, tu vas devoir le dire à Ron.

Ce fût à son tour de faire la grimace devant la perspective peu réjouissante.

-Un jour oui.

-C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous?

-C'est en passe de le devenir je crois.

Il l'observa sourire, vraiment, chose qui n'arrivait plus aussi souvent depuis la guerre.

-Bon maintenant je vais avoir du mal à le regarder lors de nos cours !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut !

Il prit un air faussement offensé.

-Et c'est _**toi**_ qui me dis ça !?

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonne fin de nuit Harry et merci de garder le secret.

Heureusement pour lui on était samedi parce qu'avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir il était persuadé que le sommeil serait bien long à lui venir.

XXXXX


End file.
